You Get One Call
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: When you get arrested, you get one phone call. Who knew that could cause so much grief for the Winchesters. Spoilers:Blood Lust, Hunted, Night Shifter. Tag/Missing Scene for Night Shifter


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything.

Spoilers for "Blood Lust", "Hunted" and "Night Shifter".

How did the "FBI" know Sam and Dean were in there? Plus Sam and John didn't have Federal records (at least as far as we know for John) – where'd he get all the info?

--------

You Get One Call

--------

Still sticky with blood Gordon Walker sat on a cold metal bench in a holding cell in the Lafayette Police Department. His cuffed hands were in his lap, laced to the cuffs that held his feet by a chain looped through a metal ring on the leather belt they'd wrapped him in.

He'd spent the last twenty minutes staring at the wall across from him, concocting a scheme that would get him out of here. Thinking of all the ways he'd make the Winchesters pay. He couldn't waste his time trying to make Dean see, anymore. Dean was as much a lost cause as his brother. Sam had poised him, doomed them both.

They'd really messed things up this time.

"You get one call." An officer said as he unlocked the cell door. Without turning his head once, he stood and was lead out of the room.

Barely able to lift his arms above his naval, they sat him at desk and handed him the phone.

There were few numbers he could call. None of them belonged to anyone that could get him out of his current predicament, at the time.

His cracked lips twisted into a sinister smile as he dialed a number.

--

Two states and four hundred miles south a cell phone went off. A dark skinned arm shot out of a dirty pile of covers and grabbed the phone.

A man's voice grumbled a hello into the receiver as he sat up in bed. In the darkness his eyes squinted, trying to recognize the voice on the other end. "Walker?"

"I need you to do something, Miles." Miles wanted to laugh; they worked well as a team, but only for so long. If they hadn't had so many vampires to waste on their last hunt together, they may have gone after each other. Their friendship was a touchy one.

"Man, I already got me a hunt." Miles said, leaning back and hearing the voices in background for the first time. Someone told his friend he had ten minutes. "Where the hell are you?"

"Winchesters tripped me up. Could take me awhile to get outta here." There was a pause. "You know what I told you about them."

"Yeah, yeah." Winchesters were bad news. Gordon had told Miles about the younger ones…supernatural tendencies. He told Miles about the war. Gordon had relayed any and all information he had on the family after he found out. And Miles agreed things needed to be taken care of. "What you want me to do."

"Finish it."

"Because I know where they are." He vaguely flashed over the man in the room next door. Chris Chambers was as skilled as the older hunters get. He could handle this on his own if needed.

Miles could almost hear the smile, "I had a back up plan. Thought they may get away – though I must say, I did think I was going to get him. I…found a GPS a few weeks back. It's in Dean's car."

Miles had to smile too. It was a daring move, but chances were they would find it and remove it soon. There are some things that are more important than others. The spirit he was working on wasn't going anywhere, but those Winchesters, they were on the move.

"Got it covered. Now where are you?" Gordon gave him all the information he needed.

--

Before he left town the next day, after telling Chambers the deal, after all the man was a friend of Walker's too, he headed for the local library. Tapped into as many databases as he could, gathering as much real world info on the Winchester family as he could.

He'd be liar if he said he wasn't surprised at what he'd found. "Dean, Dean, Dean." He whispered with a shake of his head. "Getting of the FBI's list?" He printed out what he could, you had to know your targets, and he packed up and headed to his car.

Twenty four hours later, Miles Anderson walked into a nearly empty Road House and seated himself at the bar. He was greeted by Ellen; he didn't even have to tell her his order. He made some small talk and a few inquiries.

Pretty little Jo was gone. Ash though, he was still around.

Miles smiled, nodded and headed off to table in the corner, next to the back room entrance. When Ash finally did emerge, Miles caught him, sat him down, bought him a beer and again made with the small talk.

"What do want?" Ash asked. Everyone in the bar knew Ash was a smart, smart man and when you needed something he was the go to guy.

Miles smiled at him, "I'm working on a group of fangs. Some got away, but I managed to throw a GPS into the mix. Can you find 'em?"

"Ain't you supposed to be a good tracker?" he asked as he ran a hand through his mullet.

"That a no?" there was a hint of condescension in his voice.

"Give me ten minutes." With a scratch of his neck, he pushed himself back and up. "Hunters." He mumbled as he disappeared.

About twenty minutes later re came back and laid a paper with an address scrawled on it. He picked up and smiled. Ash may be a smelly redneck, but he knew his stuff.

Without so much as a thanks, Miles got up and left. He had a phone call or two to make before his next drive.

--

Two days later Miles came back to the Road House. He was in a rage and didn't have time for the pleasant conversations of before. He marched to the bar and called for Ash.

The hillbilly genius all but stumbled from the back room.

"They were gone!" he shouted. He knew it wasn't Ash's fault, but he needed to know if the GPS was still active. "Find them, now!"

"You know the magic word?" Ash crossed his arms, adopting the same stance Ellen had taken up. He may look weak, but he shouldn't be underestimated, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let himself be pushed around.

"This is important." Through gritted teeth, "Please."

"Well, sure. Anything for a friend." With a smile he went back to his room. Like last time, he returned with a single sheet of paper with an address written in his chicken scratch.

And just like last time, Miles left without offering thanks.

--

Eleven hours of reckless driving later, he was in some dingy motel in the middle of Milwaukee. He was reading over back issues of local newspapers. Something had drawn the Winchesters here.

He did the leg work, worked out a scenario, and apparently came to the same conclusion Dean and Sam had come to: The City Bank of Milwaukee. Only by the time he showed up outside its doors, a heist appeared to be in full swing.

He out right laughed at the mess the two had caused. He also knew he had to make sure that Sam, at least, didn't make it out of those doors without a body bag. He pulled out his phone and called Chambers.

He'd be there in a couple hours. That gave Miles just enough time to work out his plan.

--

To Miles' extreme delight Chambers didn't show up alone. There were two other men with him, though Miles didn't know who they were.

He gave the older, be-speckled white man a quick pat on the shoulder. "Good thing I grabbed a few extra jackets." He looked at the other two men, "You guys drive."

They walked the streets for the better part of an hour before they found two black SUV's. They broke in, hot wired them and headed for the bank.

Chambers entered the tent that housed the local authorities first. Out side Miles waited a moment, took a breath and walked in. This was a new experience for him.

"Lieutenant Roebuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Special Agent Hendrickson."

Within the hour he managed to get Dean on the phone. He asked how they knew the brothers were in there. Miles wanted to tell him it was because he was a bigger idiot that he realized. And because Dean had given the information to Gordon one night in a bar, and Gordon had passed it on Miles, instead he went on to let Dean know that _he knew_ how they'd been raised, to insult the man, and demean his father. It was kind of like poking a wild lion in the face, only Miles didn't really care. He was only there for one reason, and that was Sam.

Miles hung up the phone and gave the police five minutes to scramble their S.W.A.T team. He had to fight the urge to laugh – if only they knew! He left the tent and shared a smile with Chambers.

The S.W.A.T team tore into the building. They moved swiftly and efficiently, clearing one room after another. Miles made sure to let everyone know who they were looking for. When one of the black clad men told him there was no one left in the building, Miles raged in his mind.

He told them to tear the place apart. Those two _had _to be here.

"I don't think that's necessary." One of the police officers said.

"What?!" Miles spun on the man.

"Look at this." The man led him away. He led him to a closet that contained two unconscious, naked members of the S.W.A.T team.

He really, really wanted to beat something to death.

--

He left Milwaukee, headed for Lafayette, Indiana. Walker still needed out, and two heads were better than one. Together they could no doubt destroy the thing that was Sam Winchester and if Dean had to go down with him – so be it.

He marched into the local prison still decked out in his FBI gear. He shouted and hollered, and lucky for him scared a few people and so managed to get back to Gordon without having to show a badge. Something he didn't posses.

He was led down a dank yellowish hall and stopped in front a cell. A small smile played out on the lips of the only man inside.

"Gordon Walker? You're coming with me."

The guard opened the door, cuffed Gordon and with Miles just behind led them back to where they'd come from.

"The vehicle and all evidence have been released?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He wrapped a firm hand around Gordon's elbow and led him out of the building. Once outside, and in the car (one of the black SUVs with Chambers at the wheel) he smiled, "I could get used to this." He tugged on his jacket.

"Sam?" Gordon inquired.

"Got away. They're sneaky bastards, you gotta give 'em that." Miles unlocked the cuffs that bound his friend. Gordon looked none to pleased. "I say we head to the road house. Ash thinks I'm tracking fangs."

--------

END

--------

Um, if Gordon is off (which I'm pretty sure he is) let me know. I don't really get him, so it's something to work on. I also feel the start is a little weak, but good enough to go ahead and post. I also could not remember the name of the town the boys were in, in "Play Things".

I know, the GPS thing – kind of out there, but hey. I also know it was probably much too easy getting Walker out (he would most likely be in a Max. Sec. Prison), but I felt like it should end with him getting out.

Anyway, this is just my idea, because really – how DID he know all that? I just don't buy that he was FBI. And how amazing was Jensen's delivery of "He was a hero."? I think it's my favorite line ever.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I TAKE ANONS!


End file.
